Enbizaka
by Towiaaayudothat
Summary: A little oneshot based off the song "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka" by Megurine Luka Enjoy! Its a little dark so, you've been warned 0/0


The wind blew through the town hard, rustling every merchants sign. You had everything in Enbizaka, from peaceful neighbors to quaint little diners. But on the corner of Enbizaka, that's where the talk was. A young lady with a tailor shop. A sweet girl with great skill in her discipline, she's well known throughout the town. She had beautiful flowing hair, and such a talent for her job, as did her mother.

However, something is troubling her and diverting her attention from her shop work. And that thing would be the shine in her eyes. Her secret lover and how unfaithful he is. She never sees him come by to greet her, and has gone to say,

"Even though he has someone special like me, he never comes home; how untrue can he be?"

Even so, she tries to not let this all get the best of her, as she is highly devoted to her work as a tailor. She grips her mother's scissors, old in age, and remembers a piece of advice from her mother,

_"The more you sharpen them, the better they cut."_

XX

Today the town was calm and serene, peaceful and pleasant like usual. She walked through the barren streets in her fuchsia colored kimono, which draped over her like a wash of purple, silk flowers, enhancing her beauty. Her hair done up, in a beautiful bun, The men in the streets though, passed her by with glances shot at her continuously. At this she smiled, And couldn't help but wonder why the man did not want her. She passed by a mirror store and stopped to stare at her reflection. While admiring herself, she noticed the man behind her. She saw her man on the main street, but this women next to her, who was it? She wondered while staring at the woman's red kimono which looked gorgeous on her. He seemed pleased with her, and at that moment, the young lady ran away sickened at the sight.

Even so, she tried to not let this all get the best of her, as she was very busy at her job. She gripped her mother's scissors tightly with heartbroken cries and cheeks soaked by the tears of sorrow; she tailored a new red kimono diligently.

XX

Today the town was slightly uneasy and tense. It seems there was a murder that has put the town on edge. The lady walked through the town again, a sweet breeze following her side. She took pride in her work, showing it off every now and then. Today she was wearing a kimono she had just fixed up. It was delicately worn, but nobody would be able to notice that. While sauntering to the corner of town, she saw him again idling near a bridge, but this time with a different woman; who is that now? The young lady wanted to ease the depressing look off of his face, but the lovely faced girl beside him was already consoling him.

She couldn't help but notice the green sash the girl was wearing. It looked truly stunning on her.

"Ah, I guess that's the type he has a preference for…" The lady sighed

"Even so, I must devote myself to the task at hand." She exclaimed while gripping the sewing scissors fiercely. Eyes were red and swollen from the tears that were shed. And throughout the night, she tailored the sash that lay before her.

XX

The town grew restless overnight, for another crime has seemed to have broken out. The young lady simply brushed it off and began her way to work like every day. The sash had been completed and the kimono was close to finished. While on her way, she even bought an ice cream from the little store across from this shop. A hairpin shop I think it was. She was eating the creamy treat when she recognized him with another girl next to him. He bought a yellow hairpin for the darling girl and as the lady stared, she thought,

"This girl is too young to be suitable. What is going on in his head? He has no decency, how shameless!"

Even so, she had to devote herself to her work. Gripping the sewing scissors furiously, she stopped to glance at them. They were the same yet somehow, different.

"Strange, did my scissors look this way?" she pondered.

But as fast as the thought entered her mind, the thought fled just as swiftly and like always, she worked hard that day.

At long last she finished her work. If the man were to refuse to return, to her loving side where he belongs, then she would have the make the decision to come searching for him.

Ah, a crimson kimono, with an emerald sash,

Aureate hairpin, lightly worn.

With all of this, I'm the type of girl you like, right?

What do you think?

I'm beautiful,

Aren't I?

XX

Today the whole town of Ebnizaka was in panic;

This time, it was a man who fell victim to this endless madness. It looks as though a whole family of four was killed all in the past couple of days, what a pity.

The shop was abnormally quiet, and the lady enjoyed that for some reason. Just as she was beginning to relax from the townspeople's cries and screams, he walked in.

The woman jumped up at the sight of him and rushed to greet him.

"Good afternoon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

And with that, the woman's world went into ruins. He was acting so dreadful, she convinced herself. He spoke to her as if he was talking to someone new,

Like she was a complete stranger.

_"Like I was a complete stranger." _She would whisper out as she finished greeting him.

Even so, she devoted herself to the task at hand, now gripping the sewing scissors rather shakily. These scissors of hers now dyed a crimson red, from whose blood, no one will know. And as she sat there, clutching the scissors to her chest, she remembered a very important piece of advice from her mother.

_"The more you sharpen them, the better they cut."_

* * *

_AHHH _I hoped you liked it ^^ This song was one of the "Seven Deadly Sins" and omg I just found out about those songs today!

ahh, anyways, please review and leave any suggestions on what to do better, or what to write next :)

Night! (Well for me lol)


End file.
